POKEMON: Trek to Stars
by 0-Soulfire-0
Summary: In the depth of the great Kalosian sea, far from all other regions, is the Higen region. A dark shadow is looming over it, threatening to consume all in its wake. A group of various pokemon have been chosen to bear a large ey must stop this force, as ordered by Arceus himself. These Pokemon endure great hardships and pain in their journey, their Trek to the Stars. R&R! :D


**Hey guys! How are ya? It's me, Soulfire! X3 Anyway, here I am with a new story. This story will be my main focus for now, since I also have a comic going on for it on my deviantART. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sofia jumped back after landing a Sucker Punch on her opponent. The Umbreon, known as Toxin, was a formidable opponent, however, she would not be defeated.<p>

"What is is you want with me?" she demanded, stepping forward and getting into a battle stance.

The Umbreon chuckled. "Surely you can't be that stupid. You should know what it is I want. Now, tell me. Where is the stone?"

So I'm stupid, huh? Sofia thought. She bunched up her muscles, preparing to leap. Toxin seemed to notice this, and did the same. In a split second, Sofia once again attacked the other dark type. However, she wasn't prepared for his counter. He speedily dodged her attack, leaping over her gracefully, then attacked with a shadow ball when she was unsuspecting. She cried out in pain as the ball of dark energy made contact with her face, and she collapsed on the rocky ground. A small piece of sharp debris flew by, slicing her cheek in the process. She turned over onto her stomach and heaved herself up, but her body was battle-weary and bruised and she couldn't stand up all the way. She could feel blood trickle down her cheek and from her mouth. She wouldn't last long.

"I won't ask again. Where is the stone?" asked Toxin, baring his fangs in a menacing snarl. Sofia looked up at him. "Heh..Like I'd tell you..." she sneered. This seemed to aggravate Toxin further, and he angrily launched another shadow ball at her. She was too weak to dodge, and it hit her flank with raging force. She fell backwards, landing on her back, and the Umbreon put his paw on her chest to pin her down.

"Tell me, Absol. Where is the stone?!" he growled, his red claws pressing into her chest fur painfully. "Unless you want to die, i'd recommend you tell me the stone's location."

Sofia brought her right paw up over her eyes. "Kill me then. Even if you do, you won't find the it. I can guarantee you that much." she smiled. Removing her paw from her face, she stared into the aggravated eyes of her enemy. "A friend of mine is currently holding onto it. A friend I know for sure you won't get your paws on." When Toxin let out a snarl of impatience, she continued. "He's on his way to see Arceus...In fact, he may be arriving at the passageway now."

Shadow the Mightyena slowly heaved himself through the thick snow. The blizzard he walked through got stronger, and bits of snow and hail stung his face. The dark canine grunted as the wind blew even stronger. "This weather is intense...I don't know if I'll be able to make it." he murmured quietly to himself. He looked at his paws, which were calloused and bleeding from his trek up the mountain. Yet he still had a ways to go, and he was beginning to become doubtful. Maybe I should just give up... He thought. He shook his head. No, I can't give up. I promised Sofia I'd do this. I can't let her down now. The young Mightyena let out a sigh before heading forward. He only made it about two feet from where he had last been standing before a large shadow zipped overhead. Shadow looked up quickly, noticing a giant avian Pokemon flying overhead. It had mostly brown feathers, save for creamish feathers on the tips of its wings and its back. I had a long neck reminiscent of that of a vulture, and atop its head was a red crest. It had a long, pointed beak and long, powerful talons. It was a Fearow, Shadow noticed. He gulped. This can't be good..

The Fearow gave one piercing look at the Mightyena before plummeting straight down towards him. Shadow, expecting this, dodged and countered with a crunch attack. He clamped his jaws down on the bird pokemon's neck, and it let out a screech of pain. Jumping back, Shadow spat out some feathers and glared at his attacker. "Why are you attacking me?" he demanded, baring his fangs. The Fearow didn't answer. Instead, it flew back up in the air, and then, a moment later, launched itself at Shadow. Its beak grazed Shadow's flank and he let out a growl of annoyance. I won't be getting anywhere at this rate! He won't even talk to me! Shadow dodged another attack from the avian Pokemon. I guess I just need to get this over with and then continue..

Shadow looked up. "Hey, birdbrain! You shouldn't go around trying to attack strangers for no reason!" he yelled at his assailant. The Fearow glared at him, visibly angry.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am?!" it squawked, flapping its wings in agitation.

Shadow blinked. "Uhh, no." He said.

"Arrgh! You insolent mutt! I am Jaggedbeak, one of the protectors of this mountain!" yelled the Fearow, called Jaggedbeak.

Shadow frowned. "I need to get through, you know." he said simply.

"And why is that?" asked Jaggedbeak, his eyes narrowing.

"I have to deliver something to Arceus." he replied, gesturing to the little bag that hung around his neck. "It's very important; one of the ten great treasures. Please, you must let me pass."

Jaggedbeak eyed him suspiciously. " Then hand it to me and I shall deliver it to him." he said as he landed in front of the Mightyena.

Shadow shook his head. "This is something that must be done in person. Please, trust me." pleaded Shadow. It hurt his pride to do so, but it was for the good of the world. If he let his pride get in the way, then everything would fail.

Jaggedbeak glared at him for a moment more, then sighed. "Very well. But, don't try anything, because if you do, I'll tear you apart."

Shadow nodded in understanding, his side aching a little from the Fearow's attack earlier. He didn't want to mess with this Pokemon.

The two Pokemon continued onwards up the mountain for a while, Jaggedbeak leading the way and Shadow trailing behind. After a while, Jaggedbeak stopped. They were in front of a large stone arch towering at least 15 feet tall. It had golden spirals and stars decorating the surface, and at the top was writing in an ancient Pokemon language- Unown language.

"We're here." announced the bird, and Shadow nodded. Finally, the time to talk to Lord Arceus had come...

Toxin watched as Sofia ran away. She had left a trail of blood in her wake, but Toxin did not care. He would get her later, and she would not get away then. The Umbreon narrowed his red eyes. I'll get you, Sofia. I'll make sure you suffer, and then I'll get my revenge on the humans... he vowed. Standing up, he stretched his battle-weary muscles and headed in the direction of the top of the mountain-where his leader awaited.

"I've returned, m'lord.." announced Toxin as he stepped into the dark room of his leader. A silent chuckle echoed throughout the cavernous room. "Very good. I take it the recruitment went well?" a deep voice inquired.

Toxin nodded. "I've obtained many followers, lord. At this rate, none shall stop us. " He informed.

"And the Absol? Have you acquired the stone?"

Toxin paused before answering. "N-no, sir, I did not. The absol got away. "

His leader did not reply for a few minutes. "Very well. There will be time to get the stone later. Until then, let us search for the other nine. Toxin, you know what to do." he stated. Toxin nodded. Oh, he knew what to do.

Their plan had just begun.


End file.
